Be My Protector
by Anime Moon Jade
Summary: I am Nemesis Moonshine, a wandering Summoner. I have caught the eyes of the Four Fallen Gods and they have already reached the decision of exterminating me as soon as they can! I was asked in somewhat desperation to choose a protector to protect me from attacks and ambushes. Who'll you choose? The choice is up to you, Nemesis.
1. Prologue

**Notice:** This is based on otome games. You read through it and then during the story you choose a choice and depending on the choice you choose, you're leading yourself to a certain ending. Obviously not, I'm not telling which one leads to which ending...until the end, that is.

 **A/N:** Apparently there's this weird group that eliminates like all the stories on because it's Reader Insert or lemons and I'm like seriously this group shouldn't even exist without permission from the official founders. They say it's traumatizing and annoying and whatnot and I'm like 'fudge them they already have 10,000 stories on their offense list' so seriously I couldn't care less about this offensive shrimp. I am not supporting this group whatsoever, because they restrict x Reader stories? That's just nonsense, because techinically they complain about:

'All the stories are traumatizing so your story is offensive, same as yours, yours and yours and yours and yours and yours and yours and yours and yours and yours and yours and yours and yours.'

I'm like, 'seriously, needs to delete all these stupid groups where they restrict EVERYTHING!'

Okay I'm using a random name so just change it if you're not satisfied with the name.

* * *

My name is Nemesis Moonshine, a Summoner currently wandering. I have absolutely no intentions of working for the Summoners' Hall; it's not that I didn't want to, but I was afraid I wasn't fit to work in such a place for elite Summoners. Another reason is that I had my own ambitions: while the Summoners' Hall wanted to work together as a team to defeat the Four Fallen Gods, I wanted to defeat them solo.

Unbeknownst to me, the Four Fallen Gods have been watching over me; I had caught their eye in a not-so-good way. Their conversation went down-hill in terms of my fate. Maxwell, the Goddess of Creation, inquired the rest in a confident and prideful voice. "Do any of you have opinions on this little Summoner that has caught our eye?"

It was dead silent for what felt like a few minutes before the Divine Emperor Zevalhua spoke, "I think we should exterminate her while we have the chance. She's caught our eye, even though she's not worth our time even watching. I had nearly no interest in this wandering human Summoner anyways." She scowled as she said the last four words that came out of her mouth.

Cardes remained silent, however nodded in approval to Zevalhua's opinion. Although his face was completely straight, showing no emotion whatsoever, his golden irises seem to glitter with amusement, excitement, or possibly both. As for Alfa Dilith, he also nodded. Unlike Cardes, his eyes was just plain. If his eyes did show any emotion at all, it would probably be seriousness.

Maxwell found herself grinning rather maliciously as she announced, "Then it is decided. We shall exterminate Nemesis Moonshine as soon as possible." Her grin widened as she finished the announcement. She herself was just as excited as exterminating Nemesis than any other of the Four Fallen Gods, including Cardes, who finally showed an evil smirk.

I didn't know this, however most of my Units did. The Units that did know that I was on the Four Fallen Gods' extermination list decided to keep this confidential until the right time came. The first ones to realize this was the former disciples of the Gods, which included Alpha, Tazer, Tora, Kanon, Kira and Feeva. They told this to most of the other Units they trusted and so together they kept this secret from a few Units and me.

As the disciples watched me sit on a rock with an apprehensive look on my face, they started to worry. Why? I may have found out about myself and my fate, unless they do something about it to change fate, which would be hard...but it certainly wasn't _im_ possible. Tora approached me and kneeled down so my eyes were staring into Tora's icy blue ones. "I don't know if you already know of this," Tora said, "but we'll tell you anyways."

"Tell me what?" I tilted my head, curiosity glittering in your blue orbs.

"The fact that you, Nemesis, have caught the eyes of the Four Fallen Gods. They've already reached the decision to exterminate you as soon as they can, which is possibly a few minutes from now, but that is highly unlikely. In order to ensure your safety and keep you alive as your Units, we ask that you pick yourself a protector, a body guard, whatever you wish to call them and let them protect you from any suspicious attacks, ambushes and whatnot."

"Is picking you fine?" I inquired.

Tora shook her head in response, much to my surprise. "I would think picking a boy would be easier; they have higher physical strength and in most cases a lot more determination and persistency than me and most of the girls. Sorry, it's just most of the girls might not be able to protect you from every single attack that's coming at you."

I nodded in understanding. "Alright." I thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I think I'll choose... ... ..."

* * *

 **A.N:** First one to review the Unit they want gets to have their route done first. So, you can choose any boy unit to protect you. During the route, I plan to add one cute/kawaii scenario and one (or two) funny scenarios. I'll try my best to maintain their personalities too, but I'm not the best in the world at that, so at times the characters may be a little OOC but it should be temporary before I can get them back to normal.

I don't know how many chapters the route will contain, so don't ask. Please and thank you.  
Favorite if you like it, Follow for updates to come and Review and tell me how you feel (and be the first to drop in a Unit whom you want to be the protector)

 **P.S:** I have a writers' block for My Beginning, Your Ending so that's why I'm writing another story, hopefully I'll get ideas and inspiration and whatnot. Please enjoy the rest of your day/night! -Anime Moon Jade


	2. Zergel 1

**Zergel : Chapter 1  
** _requested by: Lexida the Tactician_

"I think I'll choose..." I stroked my chin thoughtfully until Zergel struck my mind. He was known for making good weaponry. I suppos that he would make for a good protector or body guard. My hands went out in front of me and you closed your blue eyes and concentrated until a magical circle was visible on the ground. Particles started to form and when they dissipated, it revealed the black-haired warrior. "...Zergel..."

"Alright." Tora nodded in an approving manner. "A good choice, Nemesis." She smiled gently and backed away. She then turned toward Zergel, who had a confused glimmer in his eye, and explained everything that was explained to you a moment ago. "Zergel, the Four Fallen Gods have Nemesis on their extermination list and so as our duties as her Units, we decided she should choose a protector, which is you."

Zergel's eyes slightly widened in surprise as he repeated Tora's words. "'Protector?'" He then nodded. "Alright...I understand. I'm willing to take on this job especially because it'll be eventual that we'll have to face the Four Fallen Gods." His words sent shivers down your spine, but you quickly swept away the feeling and smiled ever so slightly.

Tora nodded as she backed away. Once she was at a safe distance, she disappeared. I looked at Zergel; I remembered first summoning him. He was very into getting stronger and forging stronger and more durable weaponry, and after a while of interacting with him more, I eventually found out that the reason why he craved for strength was because of revenge.

Once I had broken out of your reminisce, I decided to glance over at Zergel and he was looking at me, worry clear in his blue eyes.

* * *

 _(Please select one and read the corresponding part of the choice you chose. Please don't look at the answers, that's just ruining the whole point... ...)_  
 **A.** Apologize for making him worry  
 **B.** "Don't worry, all is good!"  
 **C.** Stare back at him

 **A:** Apologize for making him worry

"Um, Zergel...I'm sorry..." I murmured quietly. I sucked in a breath, hoping that he'd accept my apology. He actually wasn't one to worry this much about me, so it sort of surprised me.

Zergel looked surprised that I had apologized. The worry that was glittering in his eyes quickly disappeared, as if they had never appeared from the start. "What're you apologizing for?" He asked in a confused manner.

"F-For worrying you." I forced a smile on my face as an attempt to make him feel better, but I myself felt pressured. Sure, I had a protector, I had Zergel, but even he may not be enough to save himself and me from the Four Fallen Gods. The thought itself was enough to make me tremble on my feet. Before he could say anything, I quickly reassured him:

 **B:** "Don't worry, all is good!"

"Don't worry, all is good!" I enthusiastically replied, however I was unable to conceal the remorseful tone that was tinted in my voice. I looked at Zergel, and he had his eyebrows raised, not believing a word I said. "Believe me, I'm good!"

"You didn't sound very happy, and your eyes didn't look all glittery like they used to when you were _actually_ happy." Zergel pointed out. _This guy really is extremely observant when he wants to be...which I guess is always._

I sighed before gently grasping his shoulder as a sign of reassurance. "Don't worry Zergel..."

 **C.** Stare back at him

I decided to stare at him until he noticed and snap him out of his worry-wart state. This worrying was very unlike him and so I wasn't used to seeing a face like that. I also didn't like those type of faces where it's so full of worry, it starts to send a pang mixed with a little bit of guilt to my heart. Zergel noticed me staring at him after a few seconds and his worry in his eyes immediately went away.

I smiled, managing to hide the anxiety deep enough beneath the smile so Zergel couldn't catch it. "You're finally back to your old self, Zergel-san!"

He tilted his head in response. "What do you mean, my 'old self?' I was always the same." He looked at me as if I was just plain insane, which I probably was...but most likely not.

I smiled and dodged his question by saying, "Anyways! Less worrying and more...stuff!"

Zergel looked at me, "You didn't change one bit over the last two years or so I've known you, Nemesis Moonshine."

I nodded, "Zergel. That's _exactly_ why... ..."

* * *

"I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly.

Zergel looked at me with an unreadable expression before sighing. "You are one optimistic girl. I guess I can't be taking my eyes off of you for a second, or you'll get yourself hurt, and I'll have to take all the responsiblity...and plus, I don't want you to get hurt." He shrugged. "I'll protect you, even if it costs me this life."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "That's not going to happen. We'll get through this together. If you don't make it...if you get killed, I'll kill myself. Otherwise, we're getting through this calamity alive. You'd better promise me that, Zergel or otherwise a lot of trouble's gonna happen for you." I winked playfully.

He seemed surprised for a moment before scratching the back of his neck. "You don't change at all, Nemesis. Alright, I promise...we'll get through this together."

* * *

 **A.N:** This one's a little short. The first character requested was Zergel by Lexida the Tactician. I also have Ardin (TrueDragon117), Kanon (DarkLight777) and Golem (Garth Kaiser). So you might wanna have a paper or use online notes, because the choice you chose will affect which ending you get. So just record what you get. Have like three columns. The column titles being (my friend helped me get the ending names...I thought they were a little cheesy, but whatever just deal with it): Protecter End, Serenity End and Bittersweet End. Put a tally mark on the column that corresponds to the ending the choice leads to.

For example, if you chose choice B, and choice B led to the Serenity End, you'd put a tally mark under Serenity End. So on so forth.

So here are the choices and which ending they lead to:

 **A:** Serenity End  
 **B:** Bittersweet End  
 **C:** Protector End

So how did you like the first chapter of Zergel? Review about how you feel, characters, yada yada yada. Ciao! -Anime Moon Jade

 **P.S.** Read the first chappie A.N. I changed the name to Nemesis Moonfall.


End file.
